


Noise

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first bit is fluff, but the second chapter has more heart. They were written months apart. And it all started with an annoying sound. Tap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tap

Tap.

The rhythmic sound was driving Radek insane. He tried blocking it out by humming tunes in his head, then by clamping his fists to his ears. But still he heard it.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Finally, he could take no more. Shoving his chair back as he stood, he strode over to Rodney and forced his hand open.

“Hey!” Rodney shouted, but Radek had already turned away, grinning maniacally at the offending pen.

“I will have silence!” Radek crowed as he ran from the lab, holding the pen aloft. Reaching the bay doors, he hurled the pen into the ocean with a satisfied sigh.

When he returned to the lab, Rodney glared at him. “That was my favorite pen.”

Radek smirked. “Now it is fish food.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anger. Sadness. Discovery. Joy. Contemplative. Excitement. 

He shouldn’t notice just how expressive Radek’s eyes were. Magnified by the “Lennon” specs he wore, the blue of Radek’s eyes changed subtly with each emotion. Dark sapphire when tired. Sparkling emerald when excited. 

Right now, they were sort of the color of the ocean around them. A strong storm had blown through that afternoon, leaving the decks and pillars wet and giving the setting sun dazzling surfaces to reflect upon. The ocean was calmer now, though the white caps against Atlantis’ base showed the deep aquamarine color as it splashed their shoes. 

The wind, however, had not died down since the storm. Radek’s hair was mussed even worse than usual, whipping across his stoic face as he leaned on the banister separating them from the water. 

“Why?” Radek asked softly, his voice almost drown out by the waves. 

Rodney had anticipated that question to _his_ question of Radek – but still he hesitated at revealing that much of himself. “My pen,” he began calmly, struggling to keep his tone even. “The one you tossed into the ocean a few weeks ago. I’d had that pen since I came to Atlantis. It was always sharp and precise. I’d grown to depend on that pen. It never stuttered, never faltered. No matter how badly I treated that pen, I knew it would always be there when I needed it. I thought we would be together on Atlantis for a long time.” He took a breath and pushed away from the balcony, not wanting to see Radek’s face, even in profile. “It was my very favorite pen. I think I loved that pen.” 

He ducked his head as Radek turned, not able to face him. Not just yet. 

A gentle, calloused hand smoothed over his cheek, and he found himself leaning into the touch. 

He closed his eyes and let Radek’s words wash over him. “I never knew that pen meant so much to you. You treated it so carelessly, pushing it to the point of abusing it. You took for granted that it would always be there. How could I have known what it meant to you? You said nothing.” 

The caress continued down his neck, the cool hand stopping at the back of his neck and pulling his head down gently. 

Anticipation and dread curled his stomach, and he tensed as breath ghosted over his lips. 

“I’m sorry for throwing it aside so thoughtlessly,” Radek murmured before lips pressed against Rodney’s shyly. 

Stirrings of all kinds awoke in Rodney, at Radek’s words as much as his kiss. Helpless against the tide of emotion sweeping through him, Rodney parted his lips and deepened the kiss, showing no hesitancy in his claiming. 

Radek, however, pushed against Rodney’s chest until they were separated. Before Rodney could protest, or run, or both, Radek pulled him close, teasing him with a slow kiss. When Rodney tried to take control of the kiss, Radek applied pressure with his thumb against the side of Rodney’s neck, guiding him where Radek wanted him.

Finally, brilliant scientist that he was, Rodney _got it_ and settled into Radek’s slow pace. When he grew restless with their gentle exploration, Radek pulled back. 

“You need to learn to treat your pen with more respect. Show it you care. Do not assume it knows,” Radek teased, eyes soft. 

“I will,” he replied hoarsely, drawing Radek close again. He studied the blue eyes so similar to his own. “You know, you didn’t have to kiss me,” he explained softly. 

Radek’s mouth curled up in a wry grin. “You asked for compensation for the loss of your pen. I felt it a most suitable replacement.” 

Rodney grinned and gave Radek a quick kiss. “You are far superior to that pen,” he mused as he kissed Radek more soundly, drowning out the protest Radek attempted to make. 

The End


End file.
